This invention relates to a magnetic tape deck and a corresponding cartridge system for use with the deck, for the purpose of magnetic recording and replay. The best known commercial magnetic tape handling systems employing a cassette or cartridge for the tape are the so-called Norelco cassettes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,899, and the eight track cartridge system, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,973 and 3,482,792. In either of these systems the motive power to move the tape is supplied by a capstan cooperating with a pinch roll to nip the tape therebetween and move it forward past a magnetic transducer at a desired constant speed. The tape is then taken up on a takeup device which operates through a slip clutch, or in some other comparable fashion, to gather the tape in a roll after it passes the transducer and capstan.
In devices designed to operate with the cassette of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,899, it is customary to provide for a movement of the magnetic transducer toward and away from the cassette in order to bring the transducer into and out of contact with the tape. The capstan in those devices inserts through an aperture in the cassette behind the tape, and a pinch roll moves with the transducer, pushing the tape into engagement with the capstan as the transducer is brought forward to its operative position. Where more than one channel of operation is provided, and especially where the tape has different tracks when running in different directions it is necessary either to have a mounting of the transducer which is off center with respect to the longitudinal center of the tape, or else to provide for movement of the transducer transverse to the path of the tape through the face of the cassette.
In the so-called endless tape cartridge such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,792, the pinch roller is incorporated as a part of the cassette or cartridge, and the entire cartridge is moved forward against the transducer and the pinch roll, with the transducer entering an opening in one end of the cassette, against the pinch roll. To follow different tracks on the tape, a transducer is provided with mechanisms which move it transversely of the tape to align with different tracks on the tape.
In either of these systems, the tape is passed within the cassette around various guide rollers, etc., and the tape is actually moved past the transducer by a capstan which is external of the cassette, held in contact with the tape by a pinch roller which either enters the cassette or is carried within it. The proper tracking guidance of the tape is provided by parts in the cassette, which is a volume production item, whereas the heads over which the tape must track accurately are supported on the deck. This introduces the need for accurate alignment of the cassette in the deck, especially for high quality, high density recording.